Je suis le même
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Elle allait partir, c'était certain. Elle allait faire ses valises et s'enfuir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, c'était inconcevable. Elle n'allait plus vouloir de lui. Il avait peur. Et il savait que c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il refusait de remonter l'échelle de la cave, pour retrouver l'air libre. Parce qu'elle aurait pris conscience de l'étendue de son horreur.


Je suis le même*

Un jour, il faudrait bien. A un moment, il allait falloir qu'il sorte de cette cave, oui. Mais pas tout de suite. Encore quelques secondes. Quelques minutes. Voire quelques heures, non ? Après tout, il pourrait en profiter pour faire un petit somme. Pour se reposer un peu. On ne pouvait pas dire que les trois dernières nuits aient été de tout repos. C'était même tout le contraire.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle sans que l'ensemble de son corps le tiraille. Il se sentait mal, comme si on lui avait arraché tous les membres et qu'on les avait remis un peu n'importe comment, sans avoir pris un seul cours de médicomagie. Et autant dire qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait d'avoir été le cobaye. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été lacéré sur tout le corps, comme si une bête l'avait attaqué sauvagement. Comment se dire que cette bête, ce monstre, c'était lui-même ?

Il avait honte. Oh ça oui, il avait honte. Honte de devenir ce monstre. Honte de changer à ce point. Honte de ne pas savoir se contrôler. Honte de s'attaquer à lui-même dans sa soif de vengeance, pour ne pas attaquer les autres. Honte même de savoir qu'il était un monstre, et de le cacher aux autres. Il avait trop honte pour le montrer, mais sans doute encore plus honte de le cacher, de leur montrer un sorcier qui allait bien, de les duper, pour mieux les décevoir aussi.

Pourtant la bête faisait partie de lui. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser. Il avait beau essayer de l'arracher de son corps à chaque pleine lune, la renier le reste du temps, faire semblant de l'oublier, il ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire. Il devrait vivre avec toute sa vie, il devrait porter ce poids toute sa vie, le faire subir aux autres, même. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait essayé de s'isoler, essayé de cacher ce qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui, essayé de faire bonne figure, mais ce masque avait flanché.

Elle l'avait fait flancher. Elle. Elle qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle qu'il allait devoir rassurer. Elle pour qui il allait devoir trouver les mots. Elle qui ne l'avait jamais entendu se transformer. Elle qui avait dû passer trois nuits dans un enfer du même acabit que le sien. Elle qui était si incroyable qu'il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle restait avec lui. Elle qu'il ne méritait pas. Elle à la cheville de laquelle il n'arrivait pas. Elle à qui il n'apportait que des ennuis et des malheurs.

C'était à cause de lui, s'ils avaient un appartement misérable dans un quartier miséreux. C'était parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de lui offrir plus. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'une cave, pour ses transformations. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler ou peu. Parce que personne n'embauchait de créature comme lui. Parce que le monde le rejetait et que quelque part, il se demandait si le monde n'avait pas raison.

Elle allait partir, c'était certain. Elle allait faire ses valises et s'enfuir. Elle allait le quitter. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, c'était inconcevable. Elle n'allait plus vouloir de lui. il avait peur. Et il savait que c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il refusait de remonter l'échelle de la cave, pour retrouver l'air libre. Et le vide de son appartement. Le vide parce qu'elle serait partie. Parce qu'elle aurait eu peur de ce qu'il était. Parce qu'il lui aurait montré qui il était. Parce qu'elle aurait pris conscience de l'étendue de son horreur.

Il le savait, pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre à ses avances. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y croire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû penser qu'elle, pourrait comprendre. Qu'elle serait différente. Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi ferait-elle l'effort de l'être pour lui ? Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne la méritait pas. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Elle méritait le bonheur. Elle méritait d'être avec quelqu'un de bien. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

Oh c'était beau, les grands sentiments. C'était beau, l'amour. Mais veut-on de l'amour d'un monstre ? L'amour ne devenait-il pas impur quand il était porté par une personne aussi laide que lui ? N'était-il pas en train de salir l'amour ? En train de salir ce que tous ces sentiments veulent dire ?

Las, et le corps endolori, il se décida enfin. Se leva. Difficilement. Accrochant une main écorchée au mur. Fit quelque pas. Titubant. Il était temps d'affronter la vérité. Temps de ne plus se voiler la face. Temps d'accepter la réalité. Enfin, il souleva la trappe qui menait au salon. Le jour éclaboussait la pièce. Ses rayons éclairaient ses murs blancs et la luminosité lui fit mal aux yeux. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu cette lumière depuis des siècles. Il s'avança. Promena son regard.

Là. Sur le canapé. Elle était là. Elle était encore là. Le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme si elle avait cherché à retrouver une position d'enfance. Elle ne bougeait pas. Dormait peut-être enfin. Il osait à peine avancer encore. Il avait peur de la réveiller. Peur de rompre le charme qui opérait. Peur de faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle il était heureux. Et si en se réveillant, elle prenait peur à sa vue et s'enfuyait ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Il savait déjà qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle soit encore là. Il était si heureux. Son cœur se gonflait dans sa poitrine. Ce cœur qu'il lui avait modestement offert. Ce cœur dont elle était la seule à détenir les clés.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne la vit pas ouvrir les yeux. Il reprit conscience alors qu'il sentit un mouvement. Elle venait de s'étirer. Il la regarda. Elle était belle. Elle sourit. Son cœur rata un battement. Par Merlin, qu'il devenait niais. Mais ce sourire, ce sourire par Merlin. Il était lumineux. Il était à la fois timide et confiant. Il était à la fois amour et peine. Il était joie et inquiétude. Il était tout ce qu'il attendait. Il était bien plus éblouissant que le soleil qui lui paraissait pâle à présent.

Il s'avança. S'assit à ses côtés. Regarda le sol. Releva la tête. La regarda encore. Vérifia qu'elle était encore là. Il se serait bien pincé le bras, mais il n'osait pas. Il n'osait pas croire qu'il avait rêvé. Il chercha ses mots. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Tant d'explications à lui donner. Tant de choses à lui demander. Avant tout, il fallait qu'il sache comment elle se sentait. Si elle allait bien. Comment avait-elle vécu ces trois journées ? qu'avait-elle fait ? Était-elle restée là tout ce temps ? À l'entendre hurler à la mort ? Il frissonna. Il espérait quelque part qu'elle soit partie au moins un peu. Il avait un peu honte de lui montrer cette partie de lui.

Soudain, il sut quoi lui dire. Il sut les mots qu'il devait employer. Il devait la rassurer, mais il devait être honnête, avant tout. Si elle était encore là, c'est qu'elle était prête à l'entendre. Prête à continuer avec lui. À essayer.

Les mots vinrent seuls. Il raconta. Raconta la honte qu'il éprouvait. La sensation de dégoût envers lui-même, d'être ainsi et de lui faire subir ça. Il raconta sa solitude avant elle. Son désespoir avant elle. Il raconta la façon dont elle l'avait ému. La peur qu'il avait de l'avoir déçue. Il raconta son amour pour elle qui restait inchangé. Celui qu'il espérait qu'elle ressentait toujours. La tendresse et la maladresse de ses mots. L'impression d'être pire qu'un benêt devant elle, là maintenant, à essayer de lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle et comme il aimerait la rassurer. La sensation d'être perdu, de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle était restée, de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à un monstre comme lui, même s'il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ce terme.

Il raconta sa peur de la voir partir. Sa résignation, également. Le salut qu'elle représentait pour lui. La nudité qu'il ressentait, à se raconter ainsi, à tout lui dévoiler ainsi. La nécessité qu'il ressentait de le faire. Son envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de tout effacer de sa mémoire pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Sa peur qu'elle reste marquée à jamais. Sa peur de lui enlever l'innocence à laquelle elle avait droit, celle que lui conférait sa jeunesse. Jeunesse qu'il n'avait plus.

Il raconta son corps rouillé. Son mal de dos, aux bras, aux hanches, aux jambes, et à peu près dans chaque fibre de son corps. Ce mal qui le rongeait et qui ne s'améliorerait pas. Ce mal qui faisait partie de lui, qu'il n'assumait pas complètement, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui cacher. Ce mal qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer. Ce mal qui n'était pas de sa faute mais pour lequel il se sentait tout de même coupable.

Il continua encore. Pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures, il parla. Il avait l'impression de tout lui dire. Il était heureux de le faire. Il avait un peu peur de sa réaction. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire. Pour qu'elle sache. Pour qu'elle prenne sa décision. Il s'y conformerait, quelle qu'elle soit. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant continua encore. Tant qu'il finit par ne plus trouver de mots. Par avoir la gorge sèche de tout ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Le ventre tordu par la peur de la perdre. La peur de tomber. La peur de se perdre.

Enfin, il osa une dernière fois relever les yeux vers son visage. Il la questionna du regard. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Existait-il encore un « ils » ? Accepterait-elle encore ce qu'il était ? Ce qu'ils venaient de subir ensemble et qui se reproduirait tous les mois ? Qu'allait-elle dire ? Allait-elle enfin parler ?

« Et si tu commençais par t'habiller ? J'ai peur que tu prennes froid… » Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Il regarda son propre corps. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié qu'il était nu comme un vers. Mais n'allait-elle pas en profiter pour partir ? Ça n'était pas son genre, il le savait bien, mais les gens changeaient. Il avait peur de la quitter du regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Et si d'une seconde à l'autre, elle disparaissait ?

« Je t'attends. Et ensuite on va petit-déjeuner, j'ai faim ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes, qu'il cacha en se retournant. Elle restait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était en train de dire qu'elle restait. Elle était en train de dire que ce « nous » existait encore. Elle était en train de dire qu'elle était encore là. Qu'elle l'aimait encore. N'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait refermer la porte de leur chambre. Elle ne partirait pas. Il crut voir son cœur exploser à cette idée. Elle ne partirait pas. Cette phrase était décidemment la plus belle au monde. Elle ne partirait pas…

_NdA __: « Je suis le même » - Garou : chanson qui a inspiré cet OS_


End file.
